1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive system in which a plurality of motor drive amplifiers are connected to one motor drive power supply to thereby drive respective motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a motor drive system in which a plurality of motor drive amplifiers for driving motors, respectively, are connected to a motor drive power supply to thereby supply a power to the respective motor drive amplifiers from one motor drive power supply, and in which the motor drive power supply is shared among the amplifiers.
In the motor drive system in which the motor drive power supply is shared among the respective motor drive amplifiers, various overcurrent detection values (currents to be detected as an overcurrent) are set in overcurrent detection means for detecting overcurrent, corresponding to the number of the motor drive amplifiers connectable to the motor drive power supply.
As various overcurrent detection values (the currents to be detected as the overcurrent) are set in the overcurrent detection means for detecting the overcurrent by detecting a current flowing in the motor drive power supply, corresponding to the maximum number of motor drive amplifiers connectable to the motor driver power supply, in case where a smaller number of motor drive amplifiers than the maximum number of connectable motor drive amplifiers are connected to the motor drive power supply, if an overcurrent actually occurs to one of the motor drive amplifiers, then occurrence of the overcurrent cannot be detected, with the result that an excessive energy is supplied to a portion in which the overcurrent occurs. In consequence, components located in the portion may possibly be broken, and damages such as smoke emission and ignition may possibly occur to the components.